A Little Bird and Her Knight
by Otakuforlife94
Summary: Sansa realizes that there are actually true knights. SanxSan Rated M for future goodness. Spoilers from book two a Clash of Kings please review!
1. Chapter 1

_CH1_

Sandor took long strides down the castles long hallways. He stood at least a foot taller than everyone he strode past, his heavy armor clinked with his every step and his white, knights cloak billowed behind him. Everyone he passed had the common sense to get out of his way, his destination was near. He was glad that the boy king sent him for the little bird instead of those shit knights that would beat her his hackles raised. He stopped abrupltly and loudly rapped on her door, it shook on its hinges, after a moment a dark haired handmaiden peeked her head through the door, she scrunched up her comely face. "What do you want _hound_?" Shea asked reproachfully. The Hound easily pushed past her, hunching his head to pass through the low doorway and ignored her squeals of protest."The king sent me for the little bird" he growled, his tone filled with annoyance.

Sansa looked up at the hound with fear in her eyes. _What did Joffrey want now? she asked herself, maybe to have her beaten again, or force her to look at her father's impaled head again. She had her chance to kill him she remembered, she would have done it too, if his dog hadn't stopped her just one push away..._

"His grace wants to break his fast with you, he sent me to fetch you." the Hound's voice was gruff like usual, his voice like metal against metal. Shea angrily commented "Why you?" the hound turned to her as if struck "Who would you prefer exactly?" he snarled. He was right, the Hound had been the only one that hadn't harmed Sansa at Kings Landing he had even saved her for getting savagely raped by three men during the riot.

 _The Hound came not a second too early as an enraged, starving peasant struck her hard in the face knocking her to the ground, they forced her legs apart as she tried her hardest to struggle and fight, she painfully remembered. Then he came. He pulled the dirty disheveled man off of her just as he had flopped out his semi flaccid penis._

 _The Hound had cut open the rapists in an instant her attackers intestines slid out make a sickeningly smacking sound as they sloshed onto the floor, she recalled she was perversely happy that he suffered._ As much as the Hound scared her with his massive, overwhelming frame, harsh words and terribly scarred face he had been her savior of sorts, a true knight as much as he hated being called one.


	2. Chapter 2

_CH2_

Sansa stood and let him guide her out of her room towards Joffrey's bed chamber where he had a long, beautifully decorated table set up filled with mounds of delectable food; eggs,hams, tarts, jellied fruits and her favorite lemon cakes her mouth watered. The hound took his place standing behind the king. Joffrey gestured for Sansa to sit at the table. He seems happy she mused, this can only be bad. She sat at the opposite of the long table. Sansa filled her golden plate with lemon pastries. Joffrey had a insidious grin plastered on his face as he began "Sansa you look radiant today" his eyes stared holes at her too tight blue, gray dress that she had rapidly grown out of. She didn't have access to currency of her own and the queen hadn't sent a seamstress to serve her since her father was held prisoner.

Sansa shifted uncomfortably at his gaze "Mother says your flowering will happen soon. I mean to fill you with child the moment it happens." Sansa saw the Hound's fist clench she lowered the fork she had lifted to her trembling lips, her eyes grew large, she felt her heart sink. "M-my grace shouldn't we wait for our wedding night?" Joffrey tone sharpened "A traitor's daughter should be honored to bare a king's bastards, besides I am king. I do as I please!" he screeched at her, his voice raising. Sansa went pale, she could have fainted. Bear his children she thought disgusted, bile rose in her throat and to be a proper lady bedded before marriage she would be ridiculed as a mistress she was a lady of Winterfell he mocked her.

Her appetite long gone, she dropped her gaze her thoughts trailing she stared intently at her full plate. Sansa knew only what her septa has taught her about child bearing, that it was a woman's duty to bring her lord husband pleasure and during the act to make it bearable to think of the beautiful child that would soon nurse from her breast. The thought only filled her with dread where once it brought delight

Joffrey as a father... Joffrey smiled at her discomfort while stuffing his face with bloodied boar. "Later today join me for the tourey, surely there will be bloodshed" he said as blood dripped from his lips painting his mouth red. "My dog will make sure of it" He said happy with himself "he is enlisted!" She stared at his twisted smirk then glanced at up at Clegane she was slightly shocked he was candidly staring at her, she made eye contact and he dropped his gaze. Gods let him live. She though back at his hard words "One day you will be glad for the things I do when you are queen and I'm the only thing between you and your beloved" . Sansa remembered a time when the thought of having the king's children brought her joy. A life time ago it seemed, a life where her direwolf Lady wasn't killed because of Joffrey's cowardice lies. A life where her sister Arya was not missing or dead like everyone kept saying. A life where her father's head was not mounted on a wooden spike slowly rotting, food for the ravenous crows being eaten for all to see, a life where she had a choice. "I would be delighted" she said dryly.


	3. Chapter 3

Lemon beware! You have been warned not for kiddos!

_CH3_

The Hound walked Sansa back to her room and was somber the whole way, she could feel his rage coming off of his body like waves she was too deep in a pit of her own despair to ponder why he always seemed to have a unlimited well of fury. She would talk with Shae and ask her more questions about childbearing so that It would be less unpleasant, maybe she could get wine drunk before he began.. Her thoughts interrupted by the hound stopping suddenly she walked into his back she hurriedly stepped back and apologized "Sorry sir!" She remembered he hated being called a sir too late."I'm no bloody sir he spat!" his eyes looked wild he looked like he was going to say something else his eyes softened slightly as they found her face, he struggled for words. Shae opened Sansa's room "Oh my lady lets get you ready, we got permission to get you new clothes" Shea looked at the hound with her same scrunched face "Thank you dog I have it from here" The Hound gruffed "Aye" and stalked off.

When Shea safely locked the door to the bed chambers Sansa finally felt safe enough to throw herself on Shae, shaking and crying as she recounted the kings intentions. Shea seemed as surprised as Sansa "Before the wedding?" she said astonished "Oh Sansa I'm so sorry but think of the beautiful children you are sure to have and I can answer any questions as best I can" Sansa unabashedly let her tears fall.

The castle was in a frenzy preparing for the unplanned tourney that the king demanded in a whim. Messenger birds had been sent out a fortnight ago across the lands to invite knights and lords alike to view or participate in the festivities the smell of foods being prepared wafted throughout the castle. Sandor was headed for his pre tourney routine, not to the practice yard but to Little Fingers ladies. _Ladies_ he snorted _whores he disliked being a patron to Balish he didn't like the sneaky conniving man and didn't like putting silver in the little man's pocket but he had to give it to him he had to most variety._

Sandor walked into the establishment to be happily greeted by Ros she recognized him and his coin, hurriedly she show him her girls. He usually went with who ever had the largest teats. "She'll do" he grunted. Pointing to soft brown hair and big tits number three and "her too" round ass number six. Ros led the three to a large room on second level where the more lavish rooms awaited. Before closing the door and leaving the party alone She happily called "Pray tell l if you need anything or _anyone_ else. "Clegane you are most welcome here" she cooed. Sandor turned his back to the door and walked towards his paid wenches.

Sansa and Shea met with other noble ladies and their entourage of handmaidens followed behind chatting mindlessly. Sasa wished she could also be mindless and happy how she had been at Winterfell as a child, she really had been a stupid little girl, no longer she mused now she is a woman apparently ready to bear children she sighed. The ladies got special permission from the queen to visit a local town tailor to pick Sansa's new outfits.

The permission was probably a slight from the queen making Sansa go on her own instead of sending the tailor to her room. Alas she was grateful that two kings guards accompanied them at least. Near the plaza several voices could be heard arguing "Y-y-you craven you f-fucked my wife may the stranger get you!" A large drunken man slurred brandishing a long sword the smaller man swung his mace over his head in a show of aggression he bellowed back laughing "She swallowed my cock whole the greedy girl". The drunk husband lunged at the smaller man and missed, he cut down a by-standing peasant his blood sprayed across the gathering crowd "Help sirs please! The crowd begged "Knights do your duty help!"

Both knights pondered for a moment and considering how poorly the commoners thought of the kings as of late, breaking up this little fight could get some appreciation towards the crown. The knights nodded knowingly at each other then ran towards the cheering crowd.

The noble ladies and maids gathered in a chattering circle excitedly commenting about the fight.

Shea's face was mischievous "My lady" she whispered " We can adventure to an apothecary near by. I borrowed coin we could buy a potion to keep your belly flat it's not a solution but it will give you some power, to choose when you get pregnant _if_. Sansa considered Shea's proposal, on one hand Joffrey would continuously bed her to procreate, but on the other had if he grew bored of her he might release her or kill her she finished. "Lets go" Sansa had nothing to lose "But will we be safe?" Shea grinned and raised her skirts to show Sansa her hidden dirk strapped to her thigh "No one will hurt us without a fight."

The pair slowly sank into the large crowd that had formed to watch the scene. Shea knowingly led Sansa down an ally "My lady going up this way will save our time by half and it will be safer not having you seen, climb up and I will drop down a rope from above I know this building well." Sansa nodded she slowly climbed as Shea quietly disappeared around the large red building. Sansa heard a familiar voice mixed with other light ones the higher she climbed. "Ohhh dog hmmm yessss" another sultry voice purred "Hound my goodness the gods have blessed you." Sansa poked her head to the right slowly just enough to peek into a large open window with billowing tapestry and the scene completely shocked her.

Sandor was laying on a huge, overly decorated bed several pillows discarded around the room he was sprawled on his back completely naked and she "briefly" noticed his _very_ muscled body. One of the women entertaining him bobbed her head up and down between his legs her bare ass up facing Sansa, a low growl rumbled through his throat as he kneaded and suckled on the other woman in the room breast she was sitting on his chest facing him clearly enjoying his fingers pumping inside of her, he furrowed his brow and quickened his pace and the woman with her mouth full seemed to match his pace. He swapped hands one gripping her ass the other slipping through her shaved folds.

Godssss! she cried in pleasure while releasing and falling like rag doll on the bed. Sandor moved her legs off of his body and quickly flipped the woman who was sucking at him her ass facing him now they both face the open window her large breasts hanging. Without thinking Sanas lifted a free hand from the rail and absently touched her own breast thinking how small hers were in comparison.

Sandor positioned himself behind the woman on all fours and thrusted into the whore, she screamed in pleasure. Sandor rolled his hips into her body slowly at first a thin film of sweat started to excrete through his pores making him shine. He reached in between the whores legs flicking at her clit as he pumped harder his free hand holding on to the back of her neck while rhythmically pumping. Sandors eyes scanned the room and spotted her, she froze.

He held her glaze and smirked evilly he gripped the whore's ass and slammed into her while intensely staring into Sansa's deep Tully blue eyes. The whore fell apart gasping for air her body slumped but Sandor continued thrusting, he dropped his gaze to Sansa's small breasts that were pressed tightly in her constricting dress her blush reached her chest and her breathing hitched he climaxed.

Panting he pulled his cock out of the woman and flopped back on the bed, he glanced back at the window and it was completely empty save the breeze maybe he had imagined her was his last thought before he fell sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_CH4_

Thank you guys for your reviews and time I really appreciate it!

Shea apologized profusely "I am so sorry My lady I took far too long I ran into a- a " Sansa paid no attention, as Shea rambled, her mind drifted elsewhere. _Why did he look at me so_? She felt the heat of his stare and the hunger behind it, he climaxed while watching _her_. As he entered another woman she finished bitterly. _Why should she care who he bedded? S_ he knew he was no true knight! Betraying his vows simply to fill a whore, _whores_ she corrected. Then why was her heart still racing and her woman's place painfully clenching for a phantom member, slick with an unknown substance, her anger unreasonably mounting.

"What? She snapped at Shea, Shea looked confused "I was just saying we should continue for times sake." "Y-yes" Sansa stammered. Shea looked Sansa with a worried expression but probed her no further. The rest of the trip went quickly. They obtained the powder from an old potions maester with clear white eyes that scared Sansa. She was carefully told how to use the powdered tonic. "Only a pinch once a day in your wine girl, everyday! No more than a pinch, too much you will get ill and drink too little and you may have a screeching babe at your breast" he wheezed laughing, blind eyes seeing nothing but knowing more than he let on.

The women rejoined the crowd of noble ladies they learned that the spurred husband would be hung on the morrow for murdering the innocent peasant and the man that bedded his wife was slain by the husband. Already death before the tourney, what a day one of the ladys chirped. Death is entertaining to them Sansa thought. The king's guards finally led them back to the castle their shopping excursion postponed for another day.

Decorative flags with stags adorning them flapped in the wind. Excitement could be felt in the air hundreds of people gathered to spectate the joust. Seated up highest in the middle King Joffrey sat on a large colored wooden throne. To his right Cerci the Queen regent and to his left Sansa his betrothed, behind them guarding stood ser Meryn and ser Osmond. Several good Knights and common men dreaming of winning gold fell from their mounts or were impaled into sharpened wood, entertaining sadistic Joffrey until the last two men remained. Wood splinters and dried, coagulated blood soiled the dirt at their feet.

Gallantly perched high on his white horse Ser Loras of Highgarden entered on his horse that seemed to be prancing as if to show off, the seven kingdoms seemed to cheer for him in unison. In juxtaposition the Hound rode in on his stark black warhorse Stranger, his face hidden behind his ferocious dog headpiece. The crowd hushed, slowly the voices rose softley sounding like a hymn. The announcer presented

"HERE COMES THE KNIGHT OF FLOWERS! SER LORAS OF HOUSE TYRELL HEIR TO HIGHGARDEN! If anyone could see through metal one would perchance see an irritated dog rolling his eyes, his scarred lip twitched. "RIDING AGAINST! SER SANDOR CLEGANE OF THE KINGSGUARD, THE HOUND!" The Hound's leather clad fists clenched around his mounts harness, fucking sers he fumed. The crowd thundered in anticipation "MAY THE WINNER BE BLESSED BY THE SEVEN AND SHOWERED IN GOLD BY THEIR KING! The announcer signalled the start, both men rode fast, purposefully and unwavering. The Knight of Flowers very slightly and slowly lowered his lance directing it towards the hounds leg as he soared. Sansa trembled in trepidation, _please notice, please don't die_ she was mildly surprised she didn't fear for the beautiful white knight who had given her a rose what seemed like an eternity ago. Loras was kind but she had heard many rumors about his preference in the bedroom and most importantly he was riding against her protector.

As the men galloped nearer the Hound bellowed, he swung his shield clad arm launching the Knight of Flowers' lance to the ground with a clank and simultaneously impaled Loras's arm, the crowd collectively gasped. Loras roughly fell to the ground, moaning and grasping at his profusely bleeding arm that was brandishing a large splinter protruding from both sides. A roaring cheer ignited throughout the crowd the King's dog had won and in the first round.

Sanas let out a deep breath she didn't realized she was holding, her chest heaving. In her peripheral vision she saw Cerci snap her head forward. Joffrey jumped to his feet excitedly. "Good job dog!" He giddily bellowed, ""Name your prize! Anything within my power is yours on my honor as your king it shall be granted!" the audience a wave of sound.

Sandor smoothly climbed off of his steed, ser Loras was aided by his squire and led off, clearing the field. All eyes on the victor. He removed his head gear and knelt, his sword stabbed into the ground in front of him, head down. Sandor slowly lifted his head and made fierce eye contact with the boy king. " I want the stark girl."


	5. Chapter 5

_CH5_

Thank you so much for your reviews I can't even tell you guys how long I didn't write because I was convinced it was no good, here's your next installment!

Muchas gracias! No puedo expresar cuánto alegría me da que ustedes les guste mi historia. I hope I don't disappoint ^ ^

The crowd burst into a gossiping frenzy. Joffrey screamed "SILENCE!" his face enraged and red. Cerci was fast at his ear whispering "Son you could be rid of this traitor girl and punish her at the same time, she would surely suffer by his hand. _This could not come at a better time Cersei thought, Joffrey would be free to marry the Tyrell girl just as father wanted. There was no gain in a dowry-less marriage to a weak she wolf when marrying her off to the Hound would secure Winterfell to the Lannisters just the same. "_ Son you gave your word she hissed _."_

Joffrey laughed chuckling at first then clearly in a fit started laughing harder clenching his sides. "What a fitting punishment to marry her to my dog!" Cerci sighed and returned to her seat happy with herself.

Sansa felt the heavy gaze of the crowd, she looked for answers and was met with the Hound's stone face, her stomach fluttered but he didn't glance her way at all. Sandor maliciously snarled "I will show her what dogs do to wolves! Joffrey replied "Then it shall be done you will wed Sansa Stark on the morrow!" the crowd stilled.

 _Marry,_ Sansa's eyes grew large, this time she saw the Hound's eyes also widen and she saw his brows furrowed together, well more than normal ."Come take your prize!" Joffrey said grinning, sitting back down in his chair, he motioned for Sansa to rise so she did. Her mind raced with thoughts. _Why ask for me? Did he intend for them to get married or to simply bed her, did he even plan any of this!? Sansa tried to process what her wifely duties would include._

 _Oh gods he is huge and he still frightens me so..._

 _Girl"_ the Hound gruffed, she was distracted by her thoughts and pounding chest that she didn't notice him standing just below the stage his arm extended up to her "Come" he ordered she reached for him and he easily and swiftly swung her over his shoulder like if she weighed no more then a doll, he swaggered to Stranger, gently placed her on his stead and climbed behind her. Sansa and the Hound rode off as King's Landing cheered.

The door to Sandor's chamber closed slowly creaking ominously as it shut, leaving the pair alone. He hadn't said a word the whole way to his chambers she was slightly shaking in fear or excitement she couldn't tell and he couldn't either. Suddenly he gruffed "Stay here" he demanded and turned to leave. Sansa lunged forward and clutched his white cloak before he could leave holding it prisoner to her chest desperately she asked "What are your intentions with me ser?"

The Hound whipped around tearing his knights cloak from her hands as he faced her towering over her he walking slowly, she stepped back until she was pressed up against a wall he stared unflinchingly at her face _so pretty_ he thought. He was debating on touching her silky red hair, his anger at her calling him ser subsiding. She flinched and looked down. He felt a mix of disappointment and anger bubbling up _my fucking burned face,_ it stung that she was so disgusted by him that she couldn't hold hold his stare but he was a dog just a bloody dog he shouldn't care. He chose not to probe into why he did care instead he did what he always did he grew angry, he barked "My _intentions_ are to sell you back to your idiot family that doesn't seem to know how to stay alive, for gold _little bird_ he mockingly finished." Tears pearled in her eyes. It was too much to bear Sandor stalked off and slammed the door behind him.

Why is he so nasty? Sansa bawled. Crying is all I'm good for it seemed while men make all the decisions when it comes to my life! She angrily slumped in to a large nearby chair her clouded eyes roamed around Sandor's plain room, her eye caught on something out of place laying on his enormous bed. A doll, _her_ doll! She leapt on the bed, clutching it to her chest the doll her father had given her before he was beheaded. The Hound had it there for her, her head spun. His mean words pushed her away but his actions proved that he showed concern for her. Go back to my family she thought _mom, Robb_ , _Bran and Rickon_ that would be great she smiled, she even missed Jon maybe one day she could visit him at the wall.

Her eventful day finally taking its toll she rested her head against Sandor's pillow breathing in his masculine scent as she drifted off to sleep.

The sky was starting to lighten when the hound staggered loudly into his room, he drank enough dornish red to kill a horse, men kept buying him wine congratulating him on his win and his new gorgeous _fiance_ the word sounded strange to him. He remembered a commoner drunkenly commenting how at first he didn't know if the king planned to put his head on a spike or reward him for wanting his own betrothed.

Sandor guzzled the drink, truthfully he hadn't really thought about it. He planned as far as going to Sansa's bed chamber before the match while everyone was already at the joust. There he recalled the first time he met Sansa and how even then he _noticed_ her, so beautiful she was a child then. Since then Sansa Stark had grown so much both physically and mentally. He hated to see her suffer especially at the hands of the inbred little shit Joffrey. Just the thought of Joffrey having his way with _his_ little bird made his blood boil. Sandor picked up a little doll Sansa had sitting on a chest and vowed to do his best to keep her from any harm. _Heh he was probably the worst danger to the little bird if only she knew the things he thought about doing to her, he imagined sucking on her budding breasts, nibbling on her nipples he imagined her calling out his name his head between her pale legs her begging him for more..._ He grew hard as a rock and his vision adjusted to his dark room.

Sansa slept deeply, her red hair spread on the pillow her dress hiked up revealing her creamy pale thighs _Gods_ Sandor moaned taking her in, _mayhaps_ he thought drunkenly _her family would agree to keep him on as a shield for her, he could protect her keep her safe be near her at least._ His eyes saw her small doll cradled against her body he smiled _she's so young too young,_ he shook his head and moved to his favorite chair he sat and watched her until he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 _The Hound was holding her down his body completely over hers she struggled trying to yell but she had no voice. He was far too strong and determined, his scent of leather and something all his own enveloped her. He ravenously ripped off her shift leaving her naked as her name day below him, he took her body in with hungry eyes and dipped his head low to take one of her full breasts into his mouth swirling his tongue around her perk nipple she moaned loudly. Sandor roughly opened her legs and rubbed his member against her wet slit slowly, teasing her his manhood was positioned and ready against her opening, she begged "Please Sandor" but it was for him to continue not to cease, it felt so good, he plunged his cock deep into her body taking her maidenhood in one sweet single thrust, pleasure rippled through her._

Sana woke up feeling rested but flush almost instantly forgetting her dreams. She sat up quickly confused by her new surroundings she turned to look at the bed she slept on and slightly reddened. She noticed there was no second imprint of a person. _He didn't come back_ she thought sadly. Her eyes then felt his gaze he was sitting in a nearby chair. Sandor had a strange new expression that she hadn't seen before and couldn't identify.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked almost pleading. Her eyes widened slightly, she turned the color of her hair. "T-that is none of your business se-" she started but thought better of it. "Oh Fuck your sers what did you dream little bird?" he insisted, hardly any steel in his voice he seemed curious. "I don't remember she lied." He searched her eyes for the truth she blushed a beautiful hue. With a "Hmff" he thankfully let the subject drop.

 _She called my fucking name! Mayhaps she wasn't so disgusted by him, he pondered gleefully remembering what had just transpired_ she was tossing and turning and he thought she was having a terrible nightmare at first, something about her father or something equally sad but then she started moaning, her delicate hands grasping and twisting at his sheets, her body writhing, her thighs squeezed seductively then her sweet lips parted to moan out his name. _She called out your name old dog_! He was hard the second he realized her state of arousal. Seven hells he wanted to give her what she was dreaming about but who could control their dreams it sure as shit wasn't an invitation into her- his bed.

"The king gave me the day off to ready for the wedding" _Our wedding, how strange, he never imagined that he would ever get married much less a high born lady of Winterfell, it stirred a strange new feeling in him._ Sansa looked up at him from the bed "Sandor" her saying his name oddly pleased him, "I don't know if you meant what you said last night but we will marry today before the old gods and the new, I take that seriously." Sandor looked pointedly at Sansa, was she really saying what he thought she was saying? "Girl I promise you, you don't want that no woman in her right mind would." he said dejectedly while hanging his head, his long black hair masking his face. _He sounds so sad_ she thought _he doesn't believe me I'll show him_ she decided. Sansa climbed from the bed and stood in front of Sandor she tentatively lifted her hands to his face his breath hitched. Sandor lifted his eyes to her blue ones _did he dare hope?_ Sansa held one hand on each of his cheeks the scarred part of his face twitched in her hand her thumb gingerly stroked his scarred tissue. She brushed back the hair from his face. "The first time I heard what happened to you I wasn't scared of you I was _sad_ for you. I pictured the small boy who simply wanted to play with a toy soldier." Sandor tensed his eyes filled with rage Sansa continued "I'm sorry that Gregor held you against the flames."

Sandor stood to his full height looming over Sansa their bodies so close, electricity building between them "Who told you that little bird?" he growled anger seeping out of him. Sansa stared at his wild eyes. "Why so you can kill them?." Sandor threatened "If you tell anyone-" she interrupted defiantly "What you'll kill me? I don't believe you! All you have done is protect me and help me, let me help _you_ let me understand you!" she pleaded passionately her heart beating rapidly, lips glistening Sandor gripped her arms and for the first time in a long time he hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

_CH6_

*Lemons*Lemons*Lemons ;D

Sandor lowered his head and brushed his hard lips against her soft, supple ones, gently at first testing to see if she would push him away. When she stayed, almost leaning into him he deepened the kiss lowering his hands to the small of her back pressing her against his heavily muscled chest. _She smelled so damn good_ he thought. His free hand rose to gingerly touch her silky red hair something he longed to do for a while. Sansa let him pet her, she was surprised at how gentle he was being, it felt so nice so unlike him, _mayhaps_ _this was his other side his private side and now she got to see it_ she thought with a smile. Sandor tentatively licked her bottom lip and Sansa parted her lips in reply, his tongue flicked at hers and she started to suck on his large tongue to his surprise.

A gruff sound rumbled in his throat he effortlessly picked Sansa up holding her round arse in his kneading palms. Sansa yelped in surprise but still she clung to him and he took it as permission to continue. Sansa could feel his hot length against her stomach she was surprised at his size. Sandor seemed to have read her mind he thrusted against her, a hot need pooling in her loins. Sansa put an arm in between them she gently pushed at his chest and he lowered her, her feet touching the ground again.

 _Fuck what did I do?_ he wondered _I thought she liked it_ he argued internally _of course she wouldn't want it he went too fast and now he ruined everything._

Sansa's heart clenched painfully when she saw his hurt confused expression before she turned her back to him and climbed onto his huge bed she layed on her back and smiled shyly up at him invitingly.

If there were in fact Gods Sandor was thanking them as he climbed onto his bed hovering over his little bird. He planted a wet kiss on Sansa's chest as far as her dress allowed, he searched her eyes for any sign of doubt then proceeded to remove her blue dress completely exposing her, she had long outgrown her small clothes. Sansa's chest was finally bear to his greedy eyes she had full perfect breasts that were heaving as he took in her beauty.

Sansa covered herself in embarrassment, Sandor noticed that her blush _did_ reach her breasts he confirmed smirking, he had always wondered. "Girl if you want me to stop you just need say it." she nodded and lowered her arms allowing him to feast on her pink hardened nipples, his mouth watered. He lowered his head just like in Sansa's dream he sucked on one breast while lightly pinching the other "ohh" she moaned. Sandor handled her as though she might shatter, he pressed his lips to her stomach then her navel and finally he hovered above his prize.

Sandor lowered his face to Sansa's mound, his nose buried in her soft auburn curls. Sansa gasped as he pulled her down by her waist, her arse in his palms. He posotioned himself between her pale thighs and slowly licked her slit that to his delight was already wet with her sweet juices. He lapped greedily tasting every inch of her, Sansa moaned loudly, too consumed by the incredible new feelings that were washing over her like waves to care about being a proper lady. Sandor thought about penetrating her cunt with his tongue but he didn't want to bring her any pain and he didn't know if It would break her maidenhead. Instead he found her clit with his tongue, he flicked at it slowly and gingery at first as her sweet pleasure sounds rose his pace quickened. Sansa could feel something wonderful building inside, her hands gripped Sandors hair and pushed his head closer to her opening. Suddenly and violently she exploded, a wonderful feeling she had never experienced consumed her she screamed in pleasure.

Sandor smirked licking his lips he kneeled back just staring at Sansa, she was coming down from her first cum her breathing erratic looking very satisfied. The door pounded alarmingly "OPEN UP HOUND!" a female voice yelled sounding panicstricken. Sandor creaked open his door and glowered at Sansa's hand maid "What do you want?"

"Don't hurt her dog!" Sheas honest concern was noted by Sandor but he was too preoccupied to humor the girl."Im not doing anything she doesn't want wench" Sandor said a wicked smile spreading across his lips." I don't believe you _Hound_." Shea spat, venom in her voice.

"Shea I'm okay I promise." Sansa said finally finding her voice she covered her nakedness with Sandors sheets. Shea pushed past Sandor and fell to her knees before Sansa "Ohh my lady, I heard you scream I was so worried I-I thought."

"I know shhh I'm okay thank you for worrying about me" Sansa comforted her friend patting her head. "Sandor can I please have a moment?" he furrowed his brow considering it. Sansa puckered her bottom lip and he couldn't find it in him to refuse her. "Fine he grumbled he picked up his sword rested against his chair and left the pair. "My lady is the dog telling the truth did you consent?" Shea asked quizzically. A slow sly smile touched her lips "Yes he was surprisingly gentle and please call him Sandor he is to be my lord husband" the thought did not seem as dreadful as it earlier had. Shea seemed shocked "Sansa did you enjoy him tell me everything!"


	7. Chapter 7

_CH 7_

I don't own anything! Sorry about the wait my cousin got married and I had bridesmaid duties (holds fist up in air, eyes glistening focused on the horizon ahead) enjoy! :)

Sansa shyly retold Shea all Sandor had done to her, the memory still had her throbbing, a flush reached her checks as she spoke. Shea pulled at Sansa's dress fastenings listening intensely. Cerci had sent Sansa a beautiful pearl, silk wedding dress to her chambers after the tourney perhaps she felt pity for the young wolf.

Shea was waiting for Sansa to dress her when she realized that Sandor kept her in his room throughout the night and before the wedding _what a brute_ she thought _as much as Sansa seemed to trust the Hound she did not, he was a savage dog that was loyal to the king he enjoyed killing but he did seem to have a soft spot for Sansa ..._

Sansa chatted happily about how beautiful the dress was who knew the Queen would give her such a nice present. "My lady" Shae interrupted "Do you still have your moon tea?" Sansa was confused "Y-yes why do you ask I won't need it, soon I will be a married woman the thought of children with Sandor had not yes crossed her mind her eyes grew large Oh" Shea continued "Yes my lady that and I doubt the King will leave you alone because of your marriage." Sansa grew vexed "He will HAVE to Sandor wil-" Shea cut in "Sandor is just as trapped as you are just as we all are to the whims of the King.

"Her words rang true how many times had Joffrey done whatever pleased him and hurting Sansa certainly pleased him. "Sandor won me Sansa said slowly, Joffrey touching me would break his word, he promised in front of everyone." Shea finished "I hope for your sake that you are right." My lady it's time, they both stared at Sansa's reflection in the mirror she looked stunning in her long silk dress it flowed off of her shoulders yet perfectly showed her curves the material seemed to shimmer and ripple as if it were water. Sansa's hair was piled high on her head long tendrils of Tully red hair brushed past her breast. Both ladies smiled big "Ready my lady?" Sansa sounded more confident then she felt "I'm ready."

The ceremony was held at the Godswood overlooking Blackwater Rush they allowed her to honor her Gods at least. A small crowd was present Joffrey stood closest to her beckoning her over with his hand, his sick smile on display _he thinks this hurts me, mayhaps it will be enough to satisfy him_ Sansa thought as she scanned the faces present. Cerci was standing near her son clad in Lannister colors crimson and gold matching the Kings her expression unreadably blank. Near them stood Lord Varys his face full of pity to his right the King's uncle and hand Tyrion gave her a solemn nod. Her mother's old friend Lord Baelish seemed to be the furthest from the small group seething, his whole body rigged _he thinks Sandor will hurt me._

Nearest the ancient tree was the Septon the Seven- Pointed Star in hand. Finally her eyes found her fiance. Sandor like always towered taller than the rest, clearly uncomfortable shifting his weight back and forth on his legs, he was garbed in Clegane house colors yellow and black. _He looks handsome_ Sansa mused his eyes found hers and he stilled awed by her beauty his mouth slightly ajar. Sandor though _Did the little bird really mean what she said earlier? Would she truly be his wife? His glare lowered to her body at the though, he wanted to continue what they started earlier he wanted rip the thin material off of her young supple body, bend her over and take her hard against the trees, let her precious Gods hear her cries of pleasure._ Sandor contemplated disgusted with himself _I am a fucking beast she deserves better.._

Sandors eyes dropped Sansa looked confused "We don't have all day Sansa!" Joffrey said annoyed "Come I will deliver you in your traitor fathers stead." Sansa had no option but to take his arm he led her to Sandor she dropped Joffrey's arm glad to be away from his touch. Sansa stood in front of Sandor he looked pained, she gingerly reached for his hands that hung at his sides. Sandor flinched as her soft hands touched his, she held his large hands in her much smaller ones and looked reassuringly at his gray eyes a small smile decorated her lovely face.

The high septon started in a loud clear voice "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby see that you two souls, binding them as one for all eternity. Look upon one another and say the words. Sansa spoke first her eyes bore into his "Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his and he is mine, from this day to till the end of my days. Sandor gruffed in a low voice "Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am hers and she is mine, from this day to the end of my days his eyes searched hers for doubt for disgust but all he found was trust in her deep beautifly blue eyes. Sandor draped his heavy cloak around her shoulders and planted a chaste kiss on Sansa's full lips the pact sealed.

Joffrey yelled "Let the bedding ceremony begin!" he reached to tear at Sansa's thin dress. Sansa flinched and crossed her arms across her chest and Sandor protectively pushed his new bride behind him, his wild eyes bore into Joffrey's beady malicious ones. Before Joffrey could touch her Tyrion stepped between them as well "Perhaps the new couple could see to that themselves." Cerci joined in "Yes son come you have far more pressing matters." Joffrey persisted ignoring the growing tension "I want to see what she has to offer my dog!" he demanded. Sandor finally spoke his voice vicious "Don't worry your grace I'll take care of her." Sansa understood if was for her sake Sandor spoke but his tone make her shiver. Joffrey noticed and seemed sated for the moment. " _Fine_ I have important matters to attend to enjoy your prize _dog_." Sansa visibly relaxed the small crowd gathered to congratulate the couple but before they could Sandor lifted Sansa over his massive shoulder and stalked away to his chambers the crowd slightly stunned were left muttering.

Sandor closed his door and lowered Sansa gently to the ground his eyes swept her body from her hips to her face he then turned away again clutching his large fists. Sansa could feel his anger "Why are you angry?" she asked innocently Sanor tentatively said " I want you but I don't deserve you Little bird you wanted a knight and you got an old dog." Sansa stood determined she closed the space between them and her action surprised both of them. Sansa sank to her knees before him her hands started to unlace his breeches. Sandor was so taken aback he didn't move to stop her he just watched, his anger subsiding into interest at her actions.

Sansa was a maid she had never done this before she was fumbling at his breeches so Sandor chuckling finally decided to help, he unlaced himself and her small hands found his hardened manhood straining to be sight brought a gasp from Sansa, before her was the first male member she had ever seen massive and slightly bobbing his length was darker than his skin tone and his tip was a dark pink color she gingerly gripped his length her fingers couldn't completely wrap around him he moaned at the feeling and the sight of Sansa curiously staring at his cock.

Sansa smiled at the positive feedback and continued her ministrations she saw large veins throbbing along his smooth length and slide her hand up and down, Sandor shuddered against her she smirked at the power she had over him.

 _This is supposed to go inside of me_ she thought incredulously _he is enormous how could he possibly fit_? Sansa remembered what she had seen the woman at the brothel do she brought her lips to his head and kissed it a clear liquid seeped out of the small opening at his tip Sansa slowly licked it off. Sandor's breathing hitched Sansa looked up and saw him staring at her like pray, she felt brave her lips parted and she took him into her mouth not quite sure what to do she gripped the base of his member where his thick pubic hair tickled her hand.

Sandor couldn't help but buck his hips towards her his cock slid deeper into her mouth and he groaned deeply. Sansa accepted his thrust and started to suck on him eagerly she was enthralled by his reactions to her movements and wanted to please him, his reactions made her small clothes wet and her core throb painfully.

Sandor let Sansa's hair loose he prefered it down, he couldn't believe his little bird was sucking his cock his eyes rolled back in pleasure Sansa's mouth bobbed back and forth coating him in her saliva creating a wonderful friction, he couldn't hold on for much longer he looked down at her and Sansa made eye contact as she sucked on his manhood Sandors thrusts grew erratic he moaned "Sansa" and a thick white liquid shot from his member Sansa was startled she pulled back and the rest of his cum landed on her face and chest the taste was odd but not unpleasant.

"Gods Little bird where did you bloody learn that?" Sandor said as he pulled his softening manhood back inside of his breeches. Sansa blushed "I saw you at the brothel earlier remember?" Sandor grew silent as he moved to clean Sansa with his cloak "That was real? I thought I had imagined you." Sansa's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "What's bothering you? Sandor asked concern in his voice. "Will you be going back to those establishments?" Sandor was quiet for a moment "Not if you don't want me to." Not exactly the reply Sansa wanted but she was glad he was willing to be faithful "Sandor please don't go I- I can.." Sandor squatted in front of her his hands held her face.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to I won't go anymore even if you don't want to fuck." His harsh words not bothering her as much as they once had "I don't want to fuck you Sandor" she said looking straight at him his expression changed into one of hurt his scarred lip twitched she quickly finished "I want to make love to you" Sandor was stunned _love is that what this is?_


	8. Chapter 8

_CH 8_

"Are you tired little bird?" Sandor asked as gently as his rough voice allowed. Sansa replied shyly "Yes but I'm also hungry" as if she willed it her stomach rumbled loudly. Sandor snorted "Didn't you just eat?" Sansa was confused for a moment then his joke sunk in, her curtsies forgotten she burst out giggling her genuine smile warmed his heart. Sandor stared at his little wife marveling at her beautiful laughing face and internally vowed to try to summon that emotion out of her more often, she had experienced far too much pain in her short life, he could relate. "I'll get food." He moved towards the door stopped for a moment turned back around and kissed Sansa on the top of her head she blushed and stared at him lovingly he trotted out closing the door behind him.

Sansa threw herself onto Sandors large bed, his masculine smell enveloped her, she stared at the ceiling he was being wonderful to her, his carefully built walls were coming down he was starting to trust her she hugged one of his pillows she felt so light hearted before she knew it she dozed off.

Sandor soon returned with a tray full of food, the maids made a fuss about doing it but he wanted to be alone with Sansa. He found her fast asleep on his- her- _their_ bed he smiled. Sansa's long red hair was spread across the sheets she was hugging a pillow that was tucked in between her thighs he quietly set the tray of food down and moved to wake the sleeping girl. She was breathing evenly _I could watch her forever_ he thought, best to let her rest. His eyes found her belongings that were brought in earlier. It was rude to snoop through her things but curiosity got the better of him, he walked over to her chest and opened it to see its contents. Mainly consisting of clothing he found some girly hair accessories and jewelry but a small blue pouch stood out to him he untied the gold colored string that held it together to find a fine powder inside. He felt as though he was punched in the stomach, he knew exactly what the powder was used for. Never wanting to produce bastard offspring he had seriously inquired about how whores avoided pregnancies, he knew what he held in his hands eliminated the possibility of Sansa birthing his child something he hadn't known he wanted.

Sandor's heart clenched painfully but like always before letting himself be consumed by the hurt, anger seeped in _of course she didn't actually want this, it was all fucking lies!_ He fumed _She probably planned on playing along until she could get back to her family, his wife had a plan. Convince the stupid scarred dog to love her then toss him away when he served his purpose. At least she had planned on fucking him. Make love my buggering ass!_ He slowly tied the pouch as he found it and tossed it back into her chest. He looked at Sansa longingly "I would have taken you home you just had to asked little bird." With that he picked up his sword and left the room.

Sansa awoke to a dark empty room her arms patted the bed next to her, _empty_. She let her eyes adjust and searched for Sandor her heart pulsed where could he be? She stood and found a tray of untouched food left on the table she was starving but she was more worried about her new husband. Calm down she told herself _he couldn't possibly be in danger he is a fearsome warrior Joffrey probably just needed him_ the thought did not comfort her. She changed out of her wedding gown into something more practical and ventured out. She knew it was unwise to venture out of her room at night but she was tired of meekly waiting in her room like a proper lady, maybe with the Hound as a husband the fear he instilled in others would protect her. Sansa followed the corridors until they led to a garden where she heard whispering she leaned forward into the darkness to hear but the voices stilled.

"Why Sansa what has you out at this hour?" a silky voice asked behind her catching her off guard. She turned to see Lord Baelish standing in between a patch of darkness and moonlight that drenched his small frame. She relaxed as she recognized her mother's childhood friend. "Lord Baelish good to see you I couldn't seem to sleep" she lied. Baelish's eyes slowly rolled up her body "Congratulations on your wedding my lady" the word sounded proper but his lear was starting to unnerve Sansa, she wished again that Sandor would return. Petyr strolled closer to her and extended his arm. "Sansa it seems we both can't seem to sleep let us walk together who knows what lurks at this hour."

She couldn't find a reason to refuse him so she took his arm and they walked down the gardens path "As you know Sansa I was a dear friend to your mother. I extend my friendship to you as well, know that you can trust me." Sansa politely smiled her thoughts still on Sandor, then the thought hit her. "Thank you my lord I truly appreciate the sentiment, have you by any chance seen my husband recently?" Baelish's lips turned up at the corners he had predicted this question "Why yes I saw him earlier at my establishment right before I came here in fact." Sansa felt her throat constrict like something had lodged itself inside of her, her chest hurt _he said he wouldn't go anymore why?..._ Balish continued "I thought it strange considering he has such a gorgeous woman as a wife. Unless of course you two have yet to consummate your marriage." Sansa was not ready for his prying, her eyes betrayed her she dropped her gaze and she tried to control the tears that threatened to escape. Her reaction pleased him he continued "I apologize if I am being too intrusive, just know I always have your best interest at heart." Petyr suddenly stopped and held both of her delicate hands in his own. "Sansa if I can help you tell me. I can take you from here, take you from _him_ " he said in disdain. "Do you want to go home? Back to your family?" He reached up to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she could smell his minty breath he was so close to her _too_ _close_ he leaned in.

"Step the fuck back if you want to keep that hand" a murderous voice growled from the darkness. Sandor appeared as if from the shadows. _Sansa may be playing me but I'll be damned if this cock sucking, slimy, scheming, littledick, bitch touches_ _ **my**_ _woman_ Sandor drunkenly thought. Baelish as usual began to talk his way out of the situation. Sansa caught in the middle couldn't help but be glad that Sandor was back but Lord Baelish's comment was replaying in her head. He had been at Baelish's establishment did he go back to those women she saw him with the other day? Unabashed tears fell from her eyes.

Sandor noticed Sansa's tears is she crying for this prick? He grew angrier if possible. Littlefinger tried to explain "I was simply walking wi-" Sandor violently gripped Petyr by his collar lifting the much smaller man inches from the ground, the smell of wine wafted from his breathe "If I ever find you around _my_ woman again I'll slice your cock off and and feed it to you" he growled through clenched teeth trembling from suppressed rage.

Sansa finally spoke in a cold voice "Sandor stop this, Lord Baelish was only keeping me company, something he wouldn't have had to do if you hadn't left to a pleasure house." Sandor snapped his head to her _she even fucking defends him_ he thought _. "_ Aye what of it" he spat at her confirming her worst fear _she asked me not to go but that was a ruse of hers to make me think that she cares for me_. Sansa whipped around and stalked to their room abandoning Baelish helplessly clinging to Sandors clenched fist. Sandor gaped at Sansa's exit he glared at Baelish one last time before roughly shoving him on the ground and went after her. He reached their room and loudly slammed the door behind him.

Sansa was waiting for him she sat at the end of the bed her face in her hands crying. "How could you Sandor, you said you wouldnt go!" Sandor was taken aback by how good of a mummers show she was putting on. He bellowed back "Don't pretend like you care girl" In an instant he closed the space between them and tugged her up by her arm. Sansa was startled "How dare you! Don't presume to touch me with hands that have touched whores!" She twisted her arm from his grasp. Sandor was surprised at the pain and anger he heard in her voice but was too clouded by ale and anger to let it sink in. "Girl I found your fucking powder, so you can stop putting on a show. Is that why you were with Littlefinger? Are you sucking his dick too? To get what you want or have you already spread those pretty thighs of yours for him?" SMACK! Sansa's hand stung from how hard she slapped Sandor, new tears sprung from her eyes "I got that tea when Joffrey was after me, not for you!" Sandor refused to believe her, that would mean that someone actually cared for him that he had been wrong. "Don't lie to me girl" he gripped her arms again not letting her go, she squirmed in his iron grasp "Stop your hurting me!" Sandor grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Look at me!" his eyes wild and in anguish the scarred part of his face twitched uncontrollably. Sansa saw anger pain and fear in his eyes "Tell me the truth" he growled. Sansa was also angry and hurt but she replied "I went the morning of the Tourney BEFORE you won. You saw me, that's what I was doing there, you stupid stupid man." Sandors eyes softened his grip slacked,his mind was reeling. Sansa jerked away from him.

"So how was your whores? I don't get a say as a woman right? How would you feel If I had gone to fuck another man?" The words through her lips sounded wrong, the thought infuriated him "I will NEVER let another man touch you!" Sansa retorted "But you can fuck all the women you want?" Tears ran down her face and across her pretty swollen pink lips and he was so drunk. Sandor pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers he could taste the saltiness of her tears "Stop Sandor no!" she pushed at his hard chest to no effect he pressed himself against her relishing the feeling of her soft body against his own he grew hard, he reached around for her arse and ground his hips into her stomach. She stopped struggling and seemed to just freeze.

"You want to have sex again? Didn't you just do that?" She was still angry but also puzzled. _He couldn't regenerate that fast could he?_ Sandor kissed her long neck and replied "I didn't betray you Sansa. I went to find out who gave you the moon tea, the maester sure as shit didn't give it to you and Shea has been spotted at Littlefinger's establishments before. I just needed to know when.. when you got it." Sansa could smell the alcohol on his breathe she craned her head up to see the truth of if in his face. He continued "You are all I want Sansa no one else could even compare I only want you." Sansa reached up to hold his scarred cheek in her hand this time he didn't flinch at her touch, her wet face glistened with different kind of tears "I want you too Sandor" she stood as tall as her toes would allow and gently kissed his lips drawing a sigh from him."I'm sorry about Lord Baelish he-" Sandor interrupted "I believe you _wife_."

Sandor wrapped his arms around the slim girl and soon their tongues met in a dance. Slowly at first then more heated their lips moved against each others their tongues exploring the others mouth. Sansa suckled at his large tounge and moaned softly, Sandor's body reacted he easily lifted her body up, wrapping her legs around his torso. He thrusted his manhood against her heat, a delicious warmth shot through her body pooling at her core. Sandor dropped Sansa onto the bed and planted hot wet kisses from her neck to her clavicle.

He reached her neckline looked her straight in the eyes and tore the fabric of her dress down to her navel. Sansa started to protest about how few clothes she had left but before she had the chance Sandor took her left nipple into his mouth, pleasure rippled through her body. She took a quick intake of breath, surprised but pleased, her nipple stiffened in his mouth. He rubbed his tongue against her hard nub and suckled at her while flicking and slightly pinching her neglected right nipple. A warmth spread throughout her body that led straight to her core. The way he made her feel was so pleasurable she couldn't think straight, she felt like pudding in this man's hands. Her chest rose and arched towards his hot hungry mouth the world could have crumbled around them and she would be none the wiser.

 _Gorgeous_ was all Sandor could think. All of her, her flawless body her full soft breasts at his lips the faint trail of blue veins underneath, her flesh was so smooth and warm, her flowing auburn hair. Gods what had he done to deserve to touch this goddess? Sandor kneaded her breasts while lowering his head. Swiftly he torn away the rest of her ruined dress discarding it on the floor. Revealing the rest of her perfect body, Sansa looked into his eyes, blushed beautifly clenched her thighs together and looked away. Sandor groaned deep in his throat, put his large hand on her face and guided her chin to face him "I want your eyes on me." he ordered then dipped his head low to her womanhood once again but this time he was more thorough he parted her legs, lightly brushed her glistening slit with the pad of his thumb then opened her lips, he heard her gasp but he was focused. He licked at her center she jerked violently. Sandor steadied her then continued, he moved his tongue in slow meticulous circles earning a very vocal response from Sansa. He slowly inched his finger into her wet cunt, Sansa whimpered and tensed at the intrusion. Sandor pulled away and looked at her worried face. "Are you okay?" Sansa nodded "I-I trust you." He stared at her and plunged his finger fully into her heat while holding eye contact, Sansa's face contorted into surprise and pain. Sandor didn't lose any time he gripped her breast with one hand, extracted his finger from her and started to slowly pump into her mimicking what he craved to do with his aching cock. Sansa started to relax her inner muscles finding pleasure at the foreign feeling, she started to whimper. He took her breast in his mouth again and pushed a second finger in, gingerly repeating the process he was preparing her. She would feel pain but he wanted to make it as least painful as possible. Sandor continued his onslaught on her body he took her mouth in his, letting her taste her own juices. He rubbed her clit faster while pumping his fingers inside of her. Sansa was moaning and gasping for air and suddenly clenched around his fingers her inner muscles spasming. Sandor took great delight in watching her face furrow, her lips parted to moan out his name.

Sandor watched his wife with hungry eyes as he hurriedly removed his clothes, Sansa watched enthralled behind hooded eyes, she longed to touch him. His body looked as though it was sculpted, muscle upon muscle _gods he was huge_ she though _._ She wanted to ask about every scar that marred his body _there will be time_ she smiled. Sandor lowered himself on top of her he supported his weight on his arms on either side of her. He kissed her and asked "Are you sure little bird?" Sansa looked deeply into his eyes and replied confidently "Yes husband take me."

Sandor guided his pulsating cock to her core he torturously slowly rubbed himself against her slit, up and down coating himself with her natural lubricant until Sansa whimpered and bucked against him impatiently. He gave her a sad look then sunk down into her half way, he moaned with restraint. Sansa froze, her nails embedded into the flesh on his back, she muffled a scream as she hid her face in his neck, tears rolled down her face she wanted to be strong to show him she wasn't weak _this hurts and he is so big_ she thought, she bit her bottom lip tasting blood. Sandor was stilled in place allowing her to adjust, he didn't want to hurt her but _gods this was heaven_ her velvety center gripped his cock she was so tight and warm he couldn't help but inch his way further inside of her. He heard her whimper in response, he pulled out of her then swiftly pushed back in. Sansa screamed.

Sandor looked down at Sansa and felt guilt, she was in pain while he was feeling better then he ever felt "I promise it will feel better soon little bird." Sansa smiled weakly "I know keep going." So he did, Sandor slowly thrusted in and out, her body clenched around him he continued his pace until he finally felt her muscles relax, she started meeting his thrusts with her own, meekly at first then with more urgency. Sandor kissed her neck and trailed to her lips. Sansa felt like she was on fire, all her senses seemed enhanced, the pain was still lingering but pleasure started to mix in. Sandor suckled on her neck and she moaned. Sansa felt him quicken his pace inside of her, she felt close to something amazing, like before but more intense "Sandor p-please more!" Sandor more than happy to oblige thrusted harder causing Sansa to moan and call on all of her gods. Desperately bucking to meet Sandor's sweet thrusts Sansa climaxed and Sandor released as well they both saw stars. Sandor held Sansa gingerly, cradling her body close against him he whispered in her ear "I love you little bird." Sansa half asleep softly replied "I love you too Sandor."


End file.
